Hidden Love Revealed
by Aurora of the Moon
Summary: (CHAPTER 11UP) Two guilds of Thieves, one following orders under Marik, another following orders under Bakura.They hated each other and fought for control over each other,the icy wall could break when Bakura falls for Marik's brother Ryou(BxR MxM YxY SxJ)
1. Captured

Chapter 1:Captured  
  
Summary: Marik and Clan of Thieves have been ragin war with Bakura's clan for 7 years. What happens when Bakura finds Marik's brother Ryou hurt in the forest and falls for him? (B/R, M/M, S/J, Y/Y)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters  
  
I dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers for my other stories ^^ just a way of saying thanx for reviewing  
  
Authoress: I'm gonna explain a little about the characters before we begin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quick Explanation  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~ The Two Clan's and their Members ~~  
  
Marik's Clan - Marik , Ryou (his younger brother) , Seto , Yugi , Tea  
  
Bakura's Clan - Bakura , Malik (his younger brother) , Joey , Yami , Mai  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since they often go to war with each other they have to know how to fight and use weapons so these are the weapons they are gonna be using. and you don't have to memorized what weapons each person uses I'll remind you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~ Marik's Clan ~~  
  
Marik - Dagger , Sword  
  
Ryou - Dagger , Bow and arrow  
  
Seto - Sword  
  
Yugi - Dagger , Bow and arrow  
  
Tea - Dagger (Healer)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~ Bakura's Clan ~~  
  
Bakura - Dagger , Sword  
  
Malik - Dagger , Bow and Arrow  
  
Joey - Sword  
  
Yami - Dagger , Bow and arrow  
  
Mai - Dagger (Healer)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since sometimes in battle they lose their primary weapon (their primary weapon is like a bow and arrow, or sword) then they must use another weapon, which is the dagger. (poor Joey and Seto. I didn't give them daggers.) Now this will tell you their ages and in the (.) it's a little about the characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~ Marik's Clan ~~  
  
Marik - 17 (older brother of Ryou.. I wanted to be brothers. sorry if you don't like.)  
  
Ryou - 15 (younger brother of Marik)  
  
Seto - 17  
  
Yugi - 15  
  
Tea - 16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~ Bakura's Clan ~~  
  
Bakura - 17 (Older brother of Malik)  
  
Malik - 15 (Younger brother of Bakura)  
  
Joey - 16  
  
Yami - 17  
  
Mai - 17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now On With the Story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Love Revealed  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I quietly walked out of the cave where I have lived for 15 years. "Ryou.." A voice called back to me annoyed. I flinched and tensely answered "Yes Marik?" "Just where in Ra's name do you think you're going?" Marik growled.  
  
"Umm.. I just wanted to explore." I answered praying that my brother would let me. "Okay go ahead but be careful for slave traders and Bakura's thieves" Marik warned me then went back to our cave with the other thieves.  
  
I sighed in relief and walked until the cave was out of sight. I gasped in amazement when I said hundreds of slaves trudge the road that separated Marik's territories from Bakura's.  
  
"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" A lusty voice behind me said. I gasped in surprise and jumped back pulling out my dagger and going into a fighting stance. Calm down we just wanted to know your name.  
  
Slowly I put my dagger back in its' scabbard. That's better . now you're all mine the voice said lustily and pined me to a tree. I saw that the whole procession of slaves stopped moving and was staring at me with pity.  
  
"Let me go" I said in a strong voice and kicked him in the shin. He cursed and was about to hit me but then an arrow pierced him in the heart and another one pierced me in the arm.  
  
I gasped in pain and slid to the roots of the tree while the disgusting man fell to the ground dead. I tried to get up and get my bow in a fighting stance but somehow I felt weak and feverish.  
  
I saw dozens of arrows fly from Bakura's territory and pierce the heart of all the slave overseers. Then a tall man that looked a lot like me and freed all the slaves. He came close to me and gasped in surprise.  
  
He called for another man that looked like. Marik and muttered something I couldn't quite hear. I felt my vision fading fast and soon was embraced by darkness.  
  
But before that happened I heard the man that looked like me say "Let's take him to the fort"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: So How was it? Please tell me and R/R ^^ thanx 


	2. My Tenshi

Chapter 2: My Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters  
  
The Chapter is dedicated to Bakuraluva  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed ^^  
  
1. Smarty1- Really? *blushing* thanx ^^  
  
2. yuu - Thank you I'm not sure anybody liked the plot or pairing but you got me convinced they like it ^^  
  
3. Numbuh 15 - lolx thanx for saying it's cute ^^ and thanx a lot for reviewing I appreciate it  
  
4. Rumi Saran - Okay I'll try to thanx for reviewing  
  
5. Koishii No Tenshi - I'm sorry for the short chapter. I really don't like to write short chapters but I'll try my best to write longer ones  
  
6. Bakuraluva- Okay I'll try ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
7. Mystical Sand 2100/1700 - Okay's I'll try to continue as soon as possible thanx for reviewing  
  
8. summon - hmm. welll fine I won't do that next time thanx for reviewing  
  
9. Tia- lolx I wanted to have ryou as a brother for Bakura then I changed my mind ^^ Aren't you glad? thanx for reviewing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Love Revealed  
  
Marik's Point of View  
  
"Where is Ra is Ryou?" I yelled throwing random items at the wall. "Why don't we try looking for him" Seto replied coolly. "Shut up" I snapped. "Well it is a good idea.. if you want to find Ryou at all" Tea said defending Seto.  
  
"Oo someone has a crush on you Seto" I said coldly. "Shut up Marik" Tea snapped "I'm only agreeing with Seto cause I care about Ryou" "Don't say that infront of Seto you'll break his heart" I taunted. "Boo hoo I'm crying my heart out" Seto said coldly.  
  
"Will you guys grow up?" Yugi asked dipping some arrows and poison. "No" I answered. "Let's go look for Ryou okay" Yugi said ignoring me. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well let's ask the leader of the group first" Yugi said looking at me. "We go now" I said quickly arming myself and running out the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ When Bakura frees all the slaves and saves Ryou ~  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
"Bakura just kill him" Joey muttered to me. "No" I replied holding the tenshi in my arms a little bit firmer. "Why?" Joey asked "he may be cute but he's the brother of Marik your archenemy ."  
  
"Joey just shut up please?" Malik said "I'm sure my brother has good reasons for keeping the squirt" "Oh? And what are those reasons?" Mai asked.  
  
"He'll be able to tell us a little bit more about Marik's clan" I snapped in a tone that meant case closed no more arguing or die. Malik smirked and shot an arrow at a passing deer. "Joey help me get it" Malik said going to the deer.  
  
Mai and I continued on our way to the hideout. "I may not be a love goddess Bakura but something tells me you're keeping him other then asking him about Marik's clan" Mai said smirking. I growled and cursed her for being so smart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ In the Hideout aka cave ~  
  
I went to my room and laid Ryou on the bed. I got some herbs and squeezed the juice into his wounds. Now just to get this mint in his mouth so he can be free of the fever. I tried sticking it is his mouth but his lips wouldn't budge.  
  
Ra Help me I thought as I put the mint in my mouth and kissed him. I bit his lower lip and he allowed me entrance to his mouth. Somehow I got the mint under his tongue but I couldn't help but taste him. Mmm I thought exploring every crevice in his mouth, he tastes like Heaven itself.  
  
"Ba-Bakura? ..what are you doing?" A voice behind me asked.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: *sigh* I truly love this cliffy *sniff* Please R/R ^^ 


	3. Malik

Chapter 3: Malik.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters  
  
I dedicate the chapter to Rowan and Sakura  
  
It's all for you ^^ I hope you like itt  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Thanx to every one who reviewed ^^  
  
1. Bakuraluva - hehe. ehhh sorry.. I'm sure this chapter is longer then the last one. hehe Thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
2. happy yaoi lover - I know. me always writes short chappys. im really positively sure that this chapter is longer ^^ Thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
3. Liebchen - Thanx ^^ I really.. didn't want to continue this story in the beginning but some how I did ^^ Thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
4. VampssAmby10210 - I'll try ^^ I hope you like this chapter Thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
5. Smarty1 - lolx if you like this cliffy I'll make more like these if you want. Thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
6. Sabby^_~ (babybeanie90@hotmail.com) - Sorry .. About the short chapters. *sniff* Thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
7. Ir0n M0usy - Lolx. I have no idea at how I thought about the kissing with healing part. my mnd was blank then this idea came.. Lolx Thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
8. BishounenzAngel - Lolx you'lll find out at this chapter ^^ Thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
9. Rowan and Sakura - Correct ^^ it is Yami but with someone else hehe Thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
10. Homicidal-Invader - Thanx ^^ I really appreciate it when people say they like my story ^^ it makes me feel so loved *sigh* Thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 reviewers ^^ *sniff* I'm so HAPPPYYY  
  
Now On With the Story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Love Revealed  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
"Bakura?" a voice said behind me. I quickly removed my lips from the tenshi and turned around to see the smirking face of Yami and Malik. "I knew you had a thing for him but noo you wouldn't admit it" Malik said smirking at me.  
  
"hehe about time you got a slave Bakura" Yami said laughing gently. "So tell me what did I miss?" Mai asked appearing in my room. "Nothing" I snapped "And get out of my room." Then I walked out of my room.  
  
"Damn Malik and Yami . I'll strangle them if they tell anybody. I angrily muttered to myself. I walked to the Grand Hall of the cave to see a large deer probably the one they caught. I quickly sat on one of the chairs and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Ughh. I'm so stupid. why did I kiss him?. he tastes so good. like strawberries. (me really dunno what Ryou tastes like.)  
  
~ Malik's Point of View ~  
  
"hehe I can't believe we caught him kissing that guy" I said laughing with Yami. "He really has a thing for that boy" Yami pointed out. "I never saw him kiss someone with so much passion" I said walking to the Grand Hall with Yami.  
  
"Ughh will you guys Shut up? I only did that cause I had to get a mint under his mouth but I couldn't open his mouth" Bakura snapped. "Hmm maybe . but I really think you have a thing for that boy." Yami muttered.  
  
"Plus why would you care if that boy gets sick or not? He's the brother of your archenemy remember?" Yami growled. "You guys better not tell anyone of this or else" Bakura snarled walking away from us and back to his room.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of doing that Brother" I yelled after him. "Me either" Yami added. I watched as my brother entered his room and slammed the door. "Well. now what do we do?" I asked.  
  
"Well. let's can start hunting for dinner you know how fast our clan eats" Yami said grabbing his weapons and looked at Joey who was already finished with 2/3 of the deer we caught.  
  
"Okay" I said grabbing my weapon and walked out into the forest ahead of Yami. probably because Yami was too busy yelling at Joey to stop eating the deer or no dinner for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
Ryou where are you?. I will personally cut off the head of the person who dares touch you or harm you I swear. "Marik come over here." Tea said trailing off a little bit. I walked towards Tea who was near the main road and growled at what I saw.  
  
On the road there were 5 dead slave overseers with arrows of White and Blue stuck in the middle of there Hearts. "Bakura..." I growled about to cross the territory but Tea stopped me.  
  
"Marik. Look." she said pointing to an arrow near her and a dead man holding a little bit of cloth. I picked up the arrow that had Red and Black things stuck in the opposite ends of the tip and immediately recognized it as Ryou's arrow and the dead man was holding a piece of cloth from Ryou's shirt.  
  
"That guy is so lucky he's dead" Tea muttered "SETO, YUGI GET OVER HERE NOW! WE FOUND A TRAIL."  
  
"I swear if Bakura even touches Ryou I'll make sure he'll die a slow and painful death I snarled rushing towards the other forest "Tea don't follow me. and don't let Seto or Yugi follow me either." "But Mari"- "Don't follow me" I said more firmly and ran off towards Bakura's territory.  
  
~ Tea's Point of View ~  
  
"Marik." I said softly "good luck." Seconds later Seto and Yugi appeared. "So where's Ryou?" Yugi asked slightly breathless. "Marik went to the other side of the forest to find him." I replied softly.  
  
"WHAT?" Seto yelled grabbing his sword. "He told us not to follow him." I pointed out. "Well guess what? I never listen" Seto said before pursing Marik.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
"Damn you Malik. and Yami." I muttered under my breath entering my room where Mai was tending to Ryou's wounds. "Hey honey is something wrong?" Mai said sweetly to me. "Nothing" I mumbled and walked to Ryou.  
  
"Well. Ryou's okay. the fever he got is fading and he should be up in about 1 minute" Mai said winking I'll leave and give you guys some quality time."  
  
"Shut up." I muttered to her as she left the room. I sighed and looked at the Tenshi in my bed. He started to stir when I touched his cheeks and he grabbed my hand.  
  
He then opened his eyes lazily and yawned. "Marik?" he whispered softly to me. I felt my blood boil at the mention of my archenemy's name. I heard him gasp and fall on the floor when he noticed who I really was.  
  
I smirked at this cute sight and grabbed his legs pulling him back on the bed. "W-who are you?" he squeaked. "Who do you think I am?" I replied back going through my closet and throwing some clothes towards him.  
  
"I really don't know." he replied. "Well. I'll tell you as soon as you put those clothes on" I ordered. He looked hesitantly at me and nodded. We are gonna have a great bond I thought smiling at the shy tenshi in my bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Malik's Point of View ~  
  
I ran through the trees until I saw a beautiful doe nibbling at the tender grass. Hehe she's gonna taste great I thought aiming my arrow straight at her heart.  
  
"Well.. look what I found here.." a voice behind me said tauntingly.  
  
I turned around to face a beautiful man with lavender eyes that had no sanity left in them, he also had tanned skin like mine's except they were scarred with cuts, and beautiful silky blond hair that stuck up in the air.  
  
I was shocked for a moment but immediately gained my footing. I dropped my bow on the ground and pulled out my dagger. He seemed shocked too but quickly recovered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I snapped at Marik my brother's archenemy. "I came here to reclaim my little brother" he snapped back.  
  
"Well. why don't you go to Bakura and ask him?" I said smirking knowing that Marik would be dead before he would enter it. "Well instead of taking my life away why don't I kidnap you instead?" he countered and in one smooth movement quickly disarmed me and knocked me unconscious.  
  
"Never use a dagger in a sword fight . the sword always wins" he whispered in my ears before I fainted in his arms.  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
I looked at the beauty in my arms that had a small resemblance to me. "MARIK BEHIND YOU" a voice yelled. I quickly grabbed my sword and jumped out of the way. I looked at the man who tried to kill me and gasped when I saw he had a resemblance to Yugi.  
  
"Tell Bakura that if he wants his brother back give mines back" I said softly pointing my sword to his throat and quickly left carrying the Malik in my arms..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: So. was it longer? I hope so.Anyways please R/R  
  
Very Important note : AFTER THIS CHAPTER IT'S GONNA BE HARDER FOR ME TO UPDATE. CAUSE OF SCHOOL SO IT MIGHT TAKE ME 1 WEEK TO UPDATE A CHAPTER. PLEASE STICK WITH ME AND CONTINUE READING *sniff* I'm putting it in capital letters cause it's really important. Please forgive me. 


	4. Love Between Enemies

Chapter 4: Love between enemies  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sabby^_~ (babybeanie90@hotmail.com)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed  
  
1. ryuujitsu (srinivr@att.net) - Thank youuu ^^ im glad you like it Thanx for Reviewing  
  
2. Sondra Chrono - Thank you ^^ School's just fine ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
3. Bakuraluva - *blushing* reallyy? Thanks so muchhaa ^^ your one of my favorite reviewers ^^ along with all these nice nice very nice reviewers I got here ^^ im so lucky *sniff* wahhhhhhh thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
4. Carmen5 - Okayss ^^ thanx I'll try to continue as soon as I can ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
5. VampssAmby10210 - Okays ^^ I'll update just for you and the rest of my loyal reviewerss ^^  
  
6. Rowan and Sakura - Gomen. but I have no idea what so ever how to write a third persons view thingy. sorry. anywayss thank you for reviewing ^^  
  
7. Koishii No Tenshi - lolx sorry. it'll get better for the poor little deer. don't worry ^^ thanx for reviewing ^^  
  
8. Sabby^_~ (babybeanie90@hotmail.com) - lolx heres the next chapter ^^ and it's all for you ^^ read plzz and thanx fore reviewing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now On With the story  
  
Italics = Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Love Revealed  
  
Marik's Point of View  
  
"Seto I told you not to follow me" I growled. "Well. I'm sorry Marik but you already know that I DON'T FOLLOW ANY RA DAMNED ORDERS THAT I DON'T LIKE right?" Seto said. "Well.. guess what. I just wanna say FOUR RA DAMNED WORDS TO YOU Thank you for disobeying" I snapped flashing him a smile. "Seto smirked "Let's get back to Yugi and Tea" he replied walking quicker.  
  
"Alright" I said. "And who's that guy in your arms?" he asked curiously. "Bakura's brother." I said trailing off. "I see.. you're gonna trade his brother for yours right?" Seto asked. "Maybe. but I kinda like this guy . he looks cute" I muttered. Seto started laughing but he still stayed polite "Do what you wish with this guy but make sure your brother is safe first" Seto whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
"Uh. can you turn around?" the small angel asked timidly. "Why?" I asked sitting in front of him so I could have a complete view of his body. "Uh I'm undressing. that's why.." he said softly. "I like it where I am" I said purring.  
  
Ryou turned bright red and slowly undressing he then tried to grab the clothes I placed on the bed. But I quickly replaced it on my lap. "Erm can I please get that..?" He asked shyly. "Well.don't you wanna know my name first?" I asked  
  
"Um.. okay" Ryou said. "Are you sure you don't know who I am?.I asked him. "Hai. my brother.. only told me to look out for Bakura and his clan because he told me they would like me very much. but he never shown me what they look like.." Ryou said softly. "Hehe. Marik is right . I do like him very much. wonder when I can bed him." I thought smirking.  
  
"Well my name is.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Malik's Point of View ~  
  
I heard some whispering around me and felt a light gentle sensation flow through my body. "Is he okay?" A voice said said gently. "I think so." another voice answered. I groaned and opened my eyes lazily. I gasped in surprise when I noticed Marik's face inches away from mine.  
  
I gasped in surprise and lifted my head up so quickly I bumped my lips against his. It surprised me that he actually responded in the kiss. I then realized I was tired of letting my head arch up to reach him so I slowly fell back down into the bed I was on and slowly closed my eyes.  
  
I heard some giggles and a few some shut ups. "Awww. how cute " a voice taunted giggling. I blushed and opened my eyes again it took a few minutes for me to register that I kissed my brothers' enemy and I was kidnapped. Quickly wasting no time I jumped off the bed and went to my defense stance.  
  
Reaching for my daggers hidden in my belt I realized they weren't there. "Looking for these?" Marik asked holding up two beautifully carved daggers. I scowled and reached for my other pair of hidden daggers in my clothes. "Stupid Marik. you forgot to check his clothes." a tall brunette with blue eyes growled.  
  
"Opps" Marik said tauntingly. He stealthy walked towards me putting my daggers on the bed I was sleeping on before. "Don-don't come any closer" I ordered holding my daggers in an attack position. He smirked even more and walked closer to me. His eyes were in a hypnotizing manner. I tried to break the spell he had on my but it was too late.  
  
He had already removed my daggers from my hands and was inches away from my face. I gasped and shook my head a little breaking myself from the trace Marik put me into and reached for my other dagger stuck in the back of my shirt (.Malik seems to have a whole collection of daggers on him. ehh? Lolx).  
  
"Get-Get away from me." I muttered blushing from our closeness. I placed the dagger at his throat about to slash Marik anytime. I wonder why his clan isn't doing anything.? I'm about to kill their leader and they're just standing there yawning and looking bored? I thought.  
  
Marik smirk grew wider and he took the dagger from my hand and tossed it on the bed. His hands held mines firmly to the wall and he began tracing butterfly kisses on my neck breathing in and savoring the sweet smell that radiated off of me no matter how much I tried to get rid of.  
  
A collection of memories flooded through my head as I remembered when I first became a thief. I was wandering too close to the route where slave traders went and accidentally was caught by one  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
"My, My just what do we have here?. a little thief?" a big burly man that seemed to appear behind me said in a sweet sick voice. My eyes widened in fear as the man pinned me against the tree and began sniffing me. I caught the aroma of a sweet spicy smell lingering in the air and recognized it as my scent. everyone in Bakura's clan told me I had this irresistible scent clinging to me. I never believed it until now.  
  
"You'll make a purrfect bed slave" the disgusting man whispered and licked me gently getting his slobber all over me. A single tear fell from my face as I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst but then I heard a whizzing sound that only came from my brother Bakura's bow (Yes Bakura used a bow then changed to sword ^^). After a few seconds I opened my eyes to find a very, very angry Bakura glaring at the dead man.  
  
"Malik. what did I tell you about going to close to the slave traders?" Bakura whispered harshly. "Go-gomen nasi onii-chan. I didn't mean to." I whispered softly unable to stare into my brother's eyes. Bakura sighed and slung his bow onto his back again and placed me in his arm allowing me to sleep comfortably. (This happened when Malik was about 13 to 14 and Bakura is like 15 or 16 I forgot ^^)  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
I didn't remember what happened next but Bakura was really angry and began killing slave traders and freeing slaves occasionally asking a slave to join his clan. "Excuse me but we're gonna go catch dinner while you guys do your stuff" the icy cold brunette voice said coldly snapping me out of my thoughts. I heard some footsteps and some doors close.  
  
I then realized that Marik had already undone my shirt and began staring with my pants. I blushed uncontrollably and pushed him away. I also found out that my legs turned to mush and I couldn't stand up so instead I sank to the floor occasionally glaring at Marik.  
  
"Aww don't look so sad cutie" Marik cooed softly to me sitting besides me. I muttered some curses under my breath and shivered slightly at the cold. I unconsciously leaned toward Marik for the heat that radiated off of him praying that he wouldn't notice. No such luck though. he noticed immediately and scooped me bridal style in his arms.  
  
I yawned slowly and snuggled deep into his chest. All my anger for this Marik diminished by the lack of sleep. who the hell cares if you're in your brother's archenemies arms if he's warm? definitely not me..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Ryou's Point of View ~  
  
"Well. my name is . Bakura.." the man who could pass for a twin in front of me said. I gasped slowly and using a blanket covered myself inching away from my brother's archenemy. "Lea-Leave me alone please." I whispered softly as Bakura stood up and sat next to me smirking slightly.  
  
"Well. maybe I will and maybe I won't . hehe" he purred seductively in my ears. I shivered from the sensation that went through my body. I tried to numb it so Bakura wouldn't notice but he did anyway.  
  
"Do you like that angel?" Bakura whispered sucking on my ear lope slightly. I moaned and leaned closer to Bakura not realizing what I was doing. I heard Bakura snicker but I still snuggled into his chest wanting warmth and comfort. "Are you sure little angel?" Bakura muttered as he held me closer. Unconsciously I nodded and fell asleep in his arms sighing contently.  
  
Who cares if Bakura was my brothers enemy?. that's their problem. not mine. I thought as Bakura rubbed my back gently.  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
I heard Ryou sigh contently and snore slightly. Looking at the sweet angel in my arms I smiled and hugged him closer to me. Nobody can ruin this moment I thought happily. Suddenly Yami burst in the room looking scared and angry. "Ba-Bakura. Ma-ma-malik was-was.." Yami gasped painfully trying to catch his breath then noticed Ryou in my arms.  
  
I ignored his stare and said concerningly "What? What happened to Malik?". "He-He was kidnapped.." Yami said trailing off a little. I paled at little and placed Ryou on the bed covering him with blankets. "By who?" I asked clear signs of anger radiating off of me. Yami stayed silent for a few second then said "By. Marik."  
  
By Marik... I fucking swear I will murder THAT SON OF A BITCH IF HE HURTS OR EVEN TOUCHES ONE SINGLE HAIR ON MY BROTHER I thought fuming angrily. "Should we go get him now..?" Yami asked me.  
  
"... no. for now get Mai and Joey ready to hunt some food" I ordered sitting on the bed. "Okay." Yami said looking at me and walked out of the room slightly breathless. Malik. please ..be okay..i silently begged.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Well now Yami / Yugi pairing or Seto /Joey next? Tell me plzzzzz ^^ plz R/R  
  
Authoress: Sorry the chapter took so long to update... it's school's fault.. I think it'll take like next next Friday for me to update again. welll maybe not. plz stay with me and keep reading plz? Also please tell me what you really think of my story. I really really really wanna improve it.. thanx ^^ plz R/R 


	5. Meetings Joey and Seto, Marik and Bakura

Chapter 5: Meeting Joey and Seto, Marik and Bakura  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AND I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF NOW STOP MAKING ME REPEAT IT YOU STUPID LAZY ASS BUMS WHO WANT TO SUE PEOPLE WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO ehh. sorry.. me slightly pissed today.  
  
I dedicate the chapter to Kurama no Miko2003  
  
Thanx to every one who reviewed ^^  
  
1. Ryuujitsu - Mmm I'm hungry.. Lolx ^^ I'm glad you like that part ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
2. Kurama no Miko2003 - hehe I'll try to fit a little Yugi / Yami fluff in this chapter ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
3. Bakuraluva - I know ,, sorry. me gonna try harder to update. Thanx for reviewing again ^^  
  
6. Silver Dragon Sovereign I - ekk help me lol ^^ don't worry coming after me with all of Malik's daggers won't be necessary ^^ I'm updating ^^ hope you like it and thank you for reviewing  
  
7. Silver Dragon Sovereign I - wow ^^ thanx for reviewing two times ^^ and I'm glad my ficcy was inspirational ^^ I never knew ^^ thanx for reivewing  
  
8. Numbuh 15 - It's alright ^^ I'm glad you reviewed now ^^ thanx ^^ hope you like the S/J ^^ and thanx again for reviewing  
  
9. VampssAmby10210 - lolx ^^ I'm glad you like so mucha ^^ thanx for reviewing (Oh and to tell you ^^ I get hyper when I eat coco puffs too .. I think they put a lot of sugar in there ^^ YAY )  
  
10. BishounenzAngel - Yep it sure does ^^.. It's really annoying.. Well anyways hope you like the chapter and Thanx for reviewing  
  
11. Panda X. Bear - I'm really sorry if the chapter was so short. I didn't have a lot of time to write ^^ well anyways you're very right about school .. it's very annoying ^^ thanc for reviewing  
  
12. Sabby^_~ (babybeanie90@hotmail.com) - lolx cool growl ^^ it sounds like Bakura's *sigh* ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
13. animegurl6 - ^^ it's okay ^^ I'm glad you like it, thanx for reviewing  
  
14. Maruken - lolx really? I never knew ^^ well any ways heres the next chapter ^^ Thanx for Reviewing  
  
15. ty - Ahh I know me loves B/R . *sniff* but I wanted to make sure there was a fair amount of fluff for each charater (A little Voice: Fair amount of fluff? *cough , cough* yea right. you planned to make it ALLLLLL M/M and B/R Fair *scoff* like hell you would ever do that..) .... Well anywayss ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
16. Sondra Chrono - ^^ really? ^^ I try ^^and thanx for reviewing  
  
17 Janet - Okay they meet in this chapter ^^ hope you like itt ^^ and thanx for reviewing  
  
Authoress: Hello ^^ I'm slightly pissed off today ^^ so pissed off that I could even discontinue allllll of my semi-popular stories ^^ now isn't that cool?  
  
A little Voice: *sweat drop* umm why are you smiling? And why are you pissed off?  
  
Authoress: Welll I dunno. and I'm pissed off cause I wanna update a lot but then.. I have to go to school.. Might as well discontinue until summer comes right?  
  
A Little voice: umm. let's get on with the story and the next pairing is S/J ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's Point of View  
  
"Yugi. where do you think you're going?" an icy voice snapped. I slowly turned around to see Seto staring at me coldly. "ehh I was going hunting" I replied softly. Seto gave me another icy look before he dropped his cold stature and hugged me "here take this" Seto whispered to me softy handing me a small dagger with an ivory handle. "Arigato Seto" I mumbled. Seto nodded and went toward his way of hunting for food which was very near Bakura's territory. "And be careful" I muttered hoping the wind would carry the message.  
  
~ Seto's Point of View ~  
  
"Oh Ra. I can't believe I did that." I muttered to myself. I led myself to my secretive place when I heard a rustle in the tree. Carefully I took out my sword and kept walking my way hoping I would lure who ever or what ever was hiding there. Come on out. I thought as I sat on the ground placing my sword down. There was some more rustling. "So much for the thought that was gonna be a bear" I muttered.  
  
Pounding footsteps were then heard behind me. In one swift motion I disarmed whoever was charging towards me. I turned around to face a handsome young male with silky blond hair and slightly mischievous amber eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik's Point of View  
  
Glancing at the blond angel in my arms I realizing he was asleep. Sighing slightly I got up and placed Malik on the bed and went outside. "Mai. watch over Malik" I muttered to her. She nodded at me and said teasingly "Be careful". I just ignored her comment and checked if all my weapons were here. Then I made my way toward the road where slave traders usually appeared.  
  
"Well, Well, Well look what we have here" I heard a man say. Gathering my attention to the middle of the road. I saw 4 burly men surrounding a youth.. That was. Bakura.. "So we have a little thief here huh? weren't you the one who murdered and raided half my men?" the man closet to him said.  
  
"Maybe" came Bakura's cool reply. From my distance I could see he was badly injured and his weapons were all out of reach. Now to rescue him or not I thought idly. "...Nah. might as well enjoy this." I muttered and settled in a well hidden and comfortable spot. One of the men unsheathed a big sword wait. correction. a very big and beautiful sword, and held it to Bakura's head. "Tell us now" he ordered.  
  
Bakura looks cute when he's angry and hurt I thought absentmindedly ...did I think that?.. Ra help me.. "If you don't tell us we're gonna have to cut off your pretty little head . wait correction . we're gonna cut off your pretty little head AFTER we fuck you" One of the men purred. Okay. now this was going a little too far. first of all. BAKURA IS MINE.. Um.. Never mind I'll just rescue him now. then I'll kill myself for ever saying that. I muttered to my self before walking out to where Bakura and the slave traders was.  
  
"You know. Bakura is mine" I said calmly grasping my hidden Dagger. One of the men sneered and walked closer to me. "Are you sure?" he said looking at me lustily. Smirking I grabbed both of my daggers and plunged it into his heart "Very sure" I whispered before he fell on the ground. "Fuck off Marik I can do this myself" Bakura snarled "And I'm not yours"  
  
"Fine if you say so" I growled and leaned back onto a tree "but remember after you deal with them you're gonna have to deal with me" Bakura sighed "Fine I need your help then." he muttered. "What? I didn't hear you" I said taunting him. "I said. I NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP" Bakura yelled angrily. "Well.. Why didn't you say so?" I said smiling evilly at the slave traders. This is gonna be a fun day. I thought to myself.  
  
One of the idiotic slave traders jumped in front of me, which gave me the perfect advantage of stabbing him. After a few bloody minutes and blood curling screams Ra . I never knew Slave Traders had such high pitched voices. anyway. all the idiots were dead. Bakura was breathing hard and leaning on a tree for support.  
  
"So Bakura. oh wait.. MY Bakura I think you own me my brother you kidnapped" I pointed out walking towards him. "Fuck off I'm not yours and I didn't kidnap your brother" Bakura snarled at me. "Tell me your not mines after I do this to you" I said calmly, bringing his face near mines then forcing my lips on his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Seto's Point of View ~  
  
"So what do we have here?" I asked looking at the figure on the floor "A little lost puppy?" The person on the ground hissed and stood up again then charged towards me . ending up with the same results . the boy sprawled on the grass. "So resisting" I said calmly "I just wanted to know who you are" "No one who calls me a puppy will ever know my name" he snarled and got up again charging at me.  
  
"Fine be like that.. You're ruining all the fun anyway" I replied easily evading his attack then knocked him on the head with the hilt of my blade. The amber eyed boy fell into my arms unconscious. "Great. now I have to carry him home.." I muttered to myself as I slung him over my shoulders. But the truth was I really didn't mind. who the hell would care if you have a cute boy on your shoulders? Not me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
I broke free of Marik's dominating kiss and sunk to the ground. "Aww c'mon don't tell me the great Bakura is tired after one small kiss" Marik said kneeling on the ground in front of me. "Shut up.." I muttered, hardly having any strength left to get up again. Marik grabbed my arm and pulled me on my feet. I looked at him curiously when his hand went around my waist.  
  
"Remember. you still have my brother and I don't want Ryou to get hurt so I'm helping you .. Also. because I own you now" I whispered to Bakura as I helped him get back to his cave where Tea could tend to his wounds..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Wow ^^ that was pretty long ^^ I think. anyways. plz R/R  
  
Poll: the next couplings in the next chapter issss either  
  
1. Y/Y 2. M/M 3. B/R 4. S/J or 5. Marik/Bakura  
  
Please tell me in your review ^^ if I don't get any answers I will choose which ever fits the plot in the next chapter best ^^  
  
And I'm sorry for the loooooonnnnnngggg wait for this chapter ..  
  
Also. am I allowed to maybe discontinue this story until the summer of 2004? 


	6. Truth

Chapter 6: Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh ^^''  
  
Dedicated to Maruken  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you to everryyone who reviewed 0^,^0  
  
1. Koishii No Tenshi - Well.. there is a little bit ^^ I'll try to put some more Y/Y in the next chapter I promise ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
2. sei mong (sei_mong@hotmail.com) - Welll there will be B/M fluff but in the another chapter ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
3. Dark-tyrell - Uhh okay if you say so.. but there might have to be some B/M in later chapters.. some people wanted that coupling ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
4. Bakuraluva - Okay there will be B/M in later chapters ^^ and why I wanted to discontinue? Welll let's just say that I didn't want reviewers and readers to wait so long for a chapter.... ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
5. Ryuujitsu (srinivr@att.net) - lolx here there is BxR fluff in this chapter ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
6. Carmen5 - Okay ^^ there will be some Y/Y fluff ^^ not a lot though.. In the next chapter ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
7. Kurama no Miko2003 - Okay ^^ I wanted to discontinue because I didn't want reviewers to wait and constantly wait for the next chapter ... ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
8. Maruken - lolx im forever in debt in you for reviewing ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
9. Marik and Yami Bakura fan - Okays ^^ theres B/R flufff in here ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
10. yuu - Okay theres B/R fluff in here ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
11. VampssAmby10210 - I care about every ones opinion and there will be a fluff of every thing my reviewers ask of ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
12. Numbuh 15 - Okay ^^ I care about every ones opinion and I'll try to fit yours the best I can ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
13. B0nB0nCaTz - Okays ^^ hope you like this chapter ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
14. Krissy - Yuummiie ^^ thanx heres the B/R in the chapter ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
15. Janet - Okay theres every in da fluff in this chapter ^^ at leaset I think so.. Anywayss ^^ I wont discontinue and thanx for reviewing  
  
16. DMG73 - All right I agree I don't think I can wait that long either.. Lolx thanx for reviewing  
  
17. Silver Dragon Sovereign I - Alright I wont discontinue ^^ M/B will be in later chapters ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
18. DragonLance-Warrior - Okay it's no problem ^^ But B/M will be in later chapterss ^^ and there will be a lot according to mee ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
19. YYO - Alright but there's gonna haveta be some B/M in later chapters because some reviewers asked for it ^^ thanx for reviewing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Hiiii ^^ sup?? I'm surprised that most of you didn't want the M/B pairing *sniff* -_-;; Ahh welll I thought it might be funny to have 2 enemies like each other ^^'' lolx well me gonna keep the same couplings then ^^ ... but I still wanna add B/M ......Maybe another chapter..  
  
Now On with the Story also in the last chapter .... I found out I called Tea, Mai and Mai, Tea..... whoops... It you look at the first chapter it says that Tea is in Marik's clan and Mai in Bakura's... hehe sorry ..  
  
"..." = Talking  
  
'...' = Thoughts  
  
ALSO FOR PEOPLE WHO WANTED BAKURA/MARIK IT WILL BE IN LATER CHAPTERS ^^ REMIND ME LATERR Thank you ^^ now on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Love Revealed  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
"Whenever your ready to give back my brother give me a call" I said smirking slightly. Bakura smirked back and replied "Maybe later ... oh and can I fuck Ryou?" "Welll.... can I fuck Malik?" I asked looking at him curiously. "If you let me fuck Ryou" he countered. "Fine... But no forcing okay?" I said. "Promise and next time we meet ..let's have a nice fight" Bakura said smirking. "Okay by me" I replied disappearing in to the forest.  
  
'I'm wondering why.. I didn't kill him...' I thought to myself stealthily walking back to my cave 'Ahh well... If father was still alive he would murder me if I didn't take this opportunity .... too bad.. Cause he's dead as a rock..' I found myself in front of my base with Tea sitting casually at the entrance. "Seto brought home a toy" Tea answered with a smirk.  
  
"If Malik alright?" I asked ignoring her first statement. "Sleeping" she replied simply "And tell Seto to get his ass over here it's his turn to guard." "Fine" I snapped walking into the dimly lit cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Marik had left.....  
  
~ Malik's Point of View ~  
  
Waking up I found Marik nowhere to be seen. Creeping out of the cave slowly I found this girl with brown hair looking bored and tired. "Sweetie you can stop hiding now and come out" she said yawning slightly and turned around facing me. "How-How did you know..?" I asked slightly flabbergasted I was the stealthiest thief in my clan.. well.. Except for Bakura, he was the best. "I was trained to do this" she said casually yawning again.  
  
"Umm where did Marik go?" I asked slightly blushing. "Huh so you got the hots for him now huh?" she said smirking at my now tomato red face. "No.... I just wanted to know when I could go back to my brother" I muttered getting annoyed that the woman could read me so well. "Well Malik dear... I'm afraid you won't see your brother until Marik gets his back" Tea said smiling at me.  
  
Growling slightly I walked back into the cave growling slightly. 'Bakura....' I thought as a small shimmering tear trailing down my cheek. I heard some voices outside and decided to ignore them and go back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
"FUCK" I yelled as Mai bandaged my wounds "Can you be gentler?." "No these wounds are really deep and who told you to sneak off and try to get Malik back?" Mai snapped back as she 'accidentally' poked my wounds with a knife. "FUCK YOU... you're a bad healer" I snapped wrenching my arms from her. "Thank you" Mai said smiling happily "I try my best to get you to say that." "Shut up" I muttered, carelessly wrapping a bandage around my wrist.  
  
"Fine if you don't want me to help you" Mai snapped as she walked out of the room leaving me alone. I heard a small knock on the door. "C'mon in" I yelled. Mai pushed Ryou into the room who was wearing a long cloak under it he was wearing nothing but those slim, binding pants that showed off his perfect and slim body shape, and those jewelry... Gods it makes him look like a seductive slut begging you to fuck him.  
  
"We have a gentler healer here" Mai announced winking at me mischievously "Enjoy yourselves". Mai then left the room laughing slightly at my I-WILL-KILL-YOU expression. "Um.. Mai told me you were hurt ..." Ryou said shyly avoiding any means of eye contact.  
  
"Uh.. uh... Ye-Yea I-I was ..are-are you a-a healer?" I stuttered barely able to pronounce words. Ryou blushed slightly a taint of red showing on his cheeks "Well I'm not that good... but Marik made Tea teach me some medicine."  
  
I was barely able to understand what he said. 'Damn his little ass looks so fuckable now and I have Marik's permission to fuck him to.' I thought licking my lips while staring at his hips that gave a natural sway 'must.. jump on him....now.' "Bakura?" Ryou asked breaking me out of the trance "Are you okay?." I jumped slightly when I noticed Ryou's face inches from mine.  
  
Deciding to surprise Ryou I closed the space separating this seductive beauty from me. "Mmm Bak..ura" Ryou said placing his hands on my chest trying to push me off. I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer to me. Probing my tongue around his mouth I gained entrance to his mouth and explored its hot caverns relinquishing Ryou's sweet taste.  
  
'Fuck if he doesn't stop moving I swear to Ra I'm gonna fuck him right now' I thought wildly. Somehow Ryou's hands ended somewhere near my thighs rubbing against my inner thighs unyieldingly.  
  
"Ryou if you don't stop moving now I'm gonna take you right now" I said breaking the kiss as I grabbed his wrists. "Onegai Bakura-sama don't do anything" Ryou begged leaning into my grip, several drops of tears falling on my bare chest.  
  
I blinked in surprise 'all I did was kiss him..unless.....' I thought looking at his sobbing figure. Firmly placing my hand under his chin I brought his face near mines. "What happened?" I asked praying that Ryou wouldn't say he was raped.  
  
Ryou lowered his head and continued crying in my lap "Please please don't" he said begging to no one in particular. I lifted him in my lap and hugged him closer to me ignoring the deadly pain in my chest and shoulder. I waited for him to calm down a little bit. "Ryou? Are you okay?" I asked looking at the pale youth in my arms.  
  
"Yes.... sorry about before" he muttered hiding his eyes. "It's okay.. Tell me what happened when you were young?" I asked bring his face up to mines. "Not-Nothing" he stuttered his eyes flashing with pain. I winced slightly but firmly kept to the subject. "Tell me what happened..." I ordered bring the albino closer to me. He sighed slowly then nuzzled my chest "Can I tell you half the story?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Yugi's Point of View ~  
  
'This forest is scaring the shit outta me..' I thought as I saw a shadowy figure stalking me. "Who's there" I muttered under my breath taking out my dagger. "Nothing but your imagination" a voice whispered into my ears. I slashed at the person behind me but cut through air. "Who's there" I asked in a loud voice.  
  
"I said nothing but your imagination young one" A voice deep and handsome whispered in my ears giving me shivers in my spine. I slashed at the person again but instead cut through air again. "Seems like I found a weak spot" the person whispered again his arms circling around my waist.  
  
I struggled against his grip but it was no use the man seemed intent on keeping me "Let me go" I yelled grabbing my dagger. He didn't reply and nibbled on my ear lobe making me gasp and moan. "Let-Let me... go.." I whispered as I felt some sleeping dust fall on me, letting sleep take over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Joey's Point of View ~  
  
'Ouch.. my head hurts...' I thought regaining consciousness ' Damn... never eat what Malik cooks again.. I swear he puts poison in there' "Ya up yet puppy?" an icy voice said. Opening my eyes lazily I saw a tall handsome brunette with cold sapphire eyes staring at me coldly.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And I ain't fucking puppy you bum" I said getting up slowly rubbing my head. "Seto get your ass in the entrance it's your turn to guard...." Another voice said equally as cold.  
  
"Ughh Marik.... tell the bitch to guard I needta fucking hunt after I tie pup up." Seto said. I froze hearing Marik's name and lifted my hair up to see a chilling blond with purple eyes and hair that defies all the laws of gravity. 'Ek.. This Marik guy is exactly like... Malik..except Malik looks better..' I thought my hand automatically reaching for my sword. To my dismay I found that it was gone.  
  
"Huh? wat happened to my sword?" I said slightly confused. "Shut up puppy" Marik snapped throwing some blueish dust over me. After a few minutes I felt very sleepy and fell on the bed.  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
Looking at Seto's blank expression while looking at the blond boy showed me that Seto had a 'little crush'. "So when are you gonna bed him?" I asked teasingly. Seto glared at me before getting a rope and tying him to the bed. "Never" Seto hissed at me before storming out of the room. Shrugging at their hopelessness I walked out the room closing the door and sealing it with a spell only Seto and I could break.  
  
'Ahh... Life is so... boring....I wanna fuck someone...' I thought going into my room to find Malik sitting on my bed playing around with daggers. Malik threw one dagger in the air and caught it not noticing me. He threw another dagger up in the air and yawned catching it again. Then He threw the dagger up in the air again. 'Hm.. Maybe I can fuck someone...Like Malik.. and I have permission from Bakura' I thought evilly walking stealthily towards him and snatched the dagger in midair.  
  
"Huh?" he muttered under his breath when he noticed the dagger was gone "Oh well... He grabbed another dagger next to him and began throwing it up and down. I growled slightly getting annoyed and decided to carry out my plan. Grabbing a black cloth from the floor I sneaked behind Malik who was still closing his eyes.  
  
Skillfully I wrapped the cloth around his eyes. "GET OFF" he yelled trying to pulled the cloth off instead I grabbed both of his hands and wrapped them together with a rope. "Hello Malik" I whispered seductively in his ears. "Marik?" he asked sounding hurt and sad. "Yes?" I purred straddling his hips and began savaging his neck.  
  
"Why?...Why are you doing this?" he asked moaning at my harsh touch. "Because..." I said throwing off his shirt "I Love You and your gonna be mine"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ To.....  
  
Be........  
  
Continued......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Hi Everyoneee ^^ see I kept my promise ^^ I updated 2 weeks after the last chapter ^^ *Gets hit by apples* ehh..lol....I'll try harder sorry..  
  
Anywayss I wanna introduce a new ficcy for you to read ^^ it's called  
  
Seductive Egyptian by cloeyvalentine  
  
Read it please? It's in my favorite Stories list, the pairing is Malik/Ryou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/ Bakura and etc... ^^ I will be introducing a new story everyyyyy chapter ^^  
  
It'll take another two or one week to update ^^ lucky ehh I was gonna take three weeks for this chapter ^^ *Gets hit by broomsticks* ehh.... lolx  
  
Please R/R and read the ficcy above pleaseee ^^ it's soo good, pllzzzzzzz? It's on my favorites lisst ^^ Thank you for your time ^^ BYEEEEEEE  
  
ALSO THIS SCENE WITH MARIK/MALIK THE ABOVE MIGHT BE A LEMON ^^ SUBMIT YOUR CHOICES ( LEMON OR NOTTT ) ^^ thank you ^^ and I posted this in large letters cause it's important 


	7. Kisses are SWEET

Chapter 7: Kisses are SWEET  
  
Disclaimer: I do Not Own Yugioh  
  
Dedicated to B0nB0nCaTz  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
1. Dark-tyrell  
  
2. dragon_lover_ryushi& DeathWish   
  
3. Kira-Kura  
  
4. phwee? yami hobo  
  
5. Koishii No Tenshi  
  
6. VampssAmby10210  
  
7. Bakuraluva  
  
8. Carmen5  
  
9. B0nB0nCaTz  
  
10. Silver Dragon Sovereign I  
  
11. Maruken  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SORRY RAN OUTTA TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS FORGIVE MEE PLZZZ???? I'M SOO SORRYYYYYYYY  
  
I LUVV YOU ALLLLLLLL *hugs ever reviewer*  
  
If I forgot anyone PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME II STILL AND ALWAYS WILL APRRECIATE YOU REVIEWING FOR MY LAME STORY ^^  
  
Authoress: Heyysss ^^ I dunno whether to write a lemon or not... so...I'M writing one ^^ hehe....  
  
It'll be posted on Mediaminer.... or maybe... not... lolx  
  
Now On with the story.. ^^  
  
'....." = Thoughts  
  
"......" = Talking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Love Revealed  
  
~ Lemon is in Mediaminer okays? And don't forget my penname in Mediaminer is Queen of Eternal Darkness okays? It's not Aurora of the Moon got it? ~  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
I took a deep breath and slowly the story poured out to this unknown stranger. "When-When I was little... Around 10 .. My father was still living, but Marik had no idea.. he still thought that my father died when I was only one..... and he never told me anything about him ... Only saying he was a bastard.." I said as a single tear trailed down my cheek.  
  
"Marik and I took care of each other until... one day... I was hunting the forest by myself cause I didn't meet Yugi, Seto and Tea yet.... then I saw m...y father...." I whispered while burying myself into Bakura's chest "He was wounded so I took care of him...then... I-I ... began talking to him"  
  
"What did he tell you?" Bakura said soothingly rubbing me on the back gently. "He..he ... said nothing.. he said nothing at all..." I said lying bluntly tightening my grip on Bakura's shirt. "Oh really?" Bakura asked with a slight glint in his eyes. "Hai..." I responded directing my gaze some where else. "When your ready you'll tell me but.... if you won't tell me I guess there's nothing else in the way for me to take you" Bakura whispered in my ear casually.  
  
"No. no please I- I don't want it.. I don't want it .. Onegai..." I begged closing my eyes, sobbing in Bakura's shirt. "Fine.. but I'll do it some other time.. your so lucky I'm hurt right now" Bakura said calmly while lying on the bed pulling me closer to him. "Go to sleep... Love..." he whispered quietly to me or maybe I heard wrong...." 'Oh well... it doesn't matter to me at all..' I thought quietly snuggling in Bakura's embrace. "Maybe I'll be ready when you want to take me.." I whispered quietly, falling asleep slowly. Unknowingly to me Bakura whispered softly "And I'll be there to take you when you accept the fact that a past is a past and the future means new things.."  
  
(eh.. If it's too confusing... what I meant was that Ryou was almost raped by his dad ^^ and then welllllll.. hehe you'll find out the rest in another chapter..)  
  
~ Yami's Point of View ~  
  
"My Tenshi" I whispered holding the sleeping boy in my arms. 'He looked a lot like me with this innocent expression, who wouldn't make a move to take him?' I thought licking my lips when I thought of ideas I could do to him in bed. I began walking back to my base with this purple eyed boy still haunting my thoughts. "Hey Yami" Mai called out. "What?" I snapped walking towards the base. "Where'd you get that cutie?" she asked smiling slightly.  
  
"Go Away" I yelled going into my room ignoring her whining. I kissed the beauty on the cheek and left the room hoping he would wake up soon. "Where's Bakura?" I snapped at Mai. "Busy" she replied shortly. I snorted 'probably Mai finally got Ryou and Bakura in the same bed together' I thought amused, 'Mai always did get her way..'  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" I said quietly sensing Malik move from my side. "I'm going to .... get dressed.." He replied unsurely. I snicker and opened my eyes "Are you sure you can still move after our 'event'?" I purred softly. "Yes..I can" he answered defiantly, glaring. He tried to stand up but almost fell on the floor if not for my fast reflexes. "Are you still sure now?" I purred again giving his ear lope a quick lick.  
  
"Why-Why.. Why did you take me?" Malik said, surprising me with his sudden mood change "Was-was it because you felt like it?" "No.... why don't you try guess" I said cradling the blond haired beauty in my arms. "You wanted a fuck toy?" he said bitterly, quickly wiping tears coming down from his eyes. "Nope guess again or I'll screw you again...." I purred, licking away his tears. "You hated me?" Malik guessed. "Nope the exact opposite" I murmured playing around with Malik's soft and silky hair. I smirked at Malik surprised expression and whispered "Guess little one or get fucked again." "You-You... Loved me?" Malik asked sitting up in my arms.  
  
As his reply I kissed him harshly savoring his cinnamon scent. Climbing on top of him I began straddling his hips. "Want to feel it again?" I purred fondling his length. Malik moaned and thrust his hips up. I smirked at his desperate action and held his hips down. I quickly sucked on his length giving it small little licks, making him moan in pleasure only to stop again. "Want to feel the pleasure again?" I asked holding his hips down. "Ha-Hai" Malik muttered roaming his hands through my hair gently. "Well that makes me very happy to hear.." I purred, massaging his inner thighs "Prepare yourself love...."  
  
~ Yes.... it's another lemon *big sweat drop* god........ Okay... It's at Mediaminer and at Mediaminer my account IS NOT I REPEAT IS NOT AURORA OF THE MOON IT'S QUEEN OF ETERNAL DARKNESS ~  
  
(It'll take meh some time to update the lemon okays?? So give meh some time ^^ if you think I'm taking too long, just tell me at my email address okays?)  
  
~ Seto's Point of View ~ (Eh.. I didn't want dragon_lover_ryushi& DeathWish to kill me ....so I'm doing this pairing ^^ hehe *whimper* )  
  
"Okay...so Marik's busy with Malik" I muttered hearing moans "And Tea's guarding the base so.... I guess I'm free to have some fun with this boy..." I walked to my room and muttered something to break the spell Marik cast. Kicking the door open, I lit up the candle to find the boy still asleep. 'He looks like an angel.... wait Oh Ra..... Did..I say.... that.?' I thought staring into space before mentally slapping myself.  
  
I heard a faint groan and figured the boy must be awake. "Get up pup" I said kicking the bed making him jump up. "Where's da fire?" the boy asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Shut up and get up" I snapped tired of the boy's foolishness. "Wait a second... You're..you- I silenced him with a kiss. 'He tastes like an angel to....' I broke away from him when I felt him squirm. "Who...Who are you?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Seto... Member of Marik's clan.." I said sitting next to him, touching his cheek while my other hand began untying the bonds that tied him. "Oh yea... you're .. the guy who kidnapped me.... was the guy with spikey blond hair Marik?" he asked. "Yea what's your name?" I asked shortly, now working on the bonds that tied his hands together. "Joey... but you can call me Jou..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Sadly. .. this is when I must stop ...... Ran out of ideas and inspiration .., if any of you have some inspirational stories pleaseeee tell me.... Sadly .... *sniff* this will be updated as soon as possible okays?  
  
I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR A CHAPTER .. *sniff* better then nothing right? *wind blowing* hehe ....ehh.  
  
Please R/R.........................  
  
Lemon in mediaminer will take few days to put up okays????? Heres the link to my profile..  
  
glish&anime=&srcht=srcan&srch=Queen+of+Eternal+Darkness&show=Show%2FSearch 


	8. I Already Am

Chapter 8: I already Am  
  
Hidden Love Revealed  
  
Notes are on the BOTTOM  
  
Sorry can't answer reviews  
  
Now On With the Story  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
"Angel ... are you awake?" I whispered, gently pushing back Ryou's soft, feathery bangs that covered. "Hai...." he whispered back opening is eyes slightly, making them half lidded. "Are you feeling better?" I asked softly, trying to sit up but all thanks to my wounds the only thing I could do is lie in bed. "Bakura you shouldn't get up" Ryou scolded, sitting up on the bed, pushing me back down.  
  
"You can't keep me down" I pointed out trying to get up again. "Oh yes I can" Ryou pouted, he suddenly climbed on my chest being careful to avoid my wounds and began straddling my hips. "You still can't keep me down" I said calmly my hand reaching out to stroke his soft, white hair It seemed at if Ryou's barrier against me, was down and I for one would like to keep it down FOREVER.  
  
Ryou gave another mock pout then leaned down closer to my face. "Will this keep you down?" he whispered softly, gently pressing his lips against mines. I quickly took control of this electrifying kiss, slipping my tongue into his hot, wet caverns which he willingly let entrance to. Ryou grabbed both of my hands when they began groping his crotch and 'lower areas' in his body language he was saying he wasn't ready for me yet.  
  
Letting out an annoyed grunt I pulled away from Ryou, pouting slightly. "Aw..... you look so cute like that... just like.. Him.." Ryou whispered slightly, then got off me, avoiding eye contact. I quit pouting and looked at Ryou curiously "Diajoubu desu?" I asked worried, wrapping my arms around Ryou. 'Damn...... my arm hurts so much..." I thought wincing when Ryou's grip on my hand tightened painfully.  
  
"Ryou?" I asked wrapping my free hand around his waist. "Gomen...., when you pouted .... It just looked a lot like when Marik pouted .... minus the hair and the eyes though" he whispered softly turning around to face me "I miss him..." Sighing slowly I attempted to lean down and kiss him on the forehead but instead fell completely on top of him, in a very very awkward position. Then some one chose to enter at the COMPLETELY wrong time "Bakura I ju-" Yami started then stopped right at the middle of the sentence.  
  
"Ermm... sorry to interrupt" he said mock bowing in front of me, while I KNEW he was laughing like a maniac in the insides. "Shut up" I snapped attempting to get off of Ryou but instead got more and more tangled together. "ARGHHH GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T TELL ANY ONE" I snapped at Yami who was already on the floor laughing his head off. "Al-Alright" he said finally calming down, just enough to walk out before collapsing on the floor laughing again. I sighed in relief when I heard the door of my chambers close with a heavy bang.  
  
"Ummm Ryou ... Are you okay?" I asked looking at him. He looked very embarrassed... well who wouldn't be if you found someone On top of you in a VERRRY compromising way..... Wait a sec... I'm gettting off the topic. I tried again to get off of Ryou but instead .. got into another ... compromising state... With someones legs straddled around you're crotch, who wouldn't get the wrong idea?  
  
"Bakura stop moving." Ryou ordered letting out a slight moan when I began placing light butterfly kisses on his revealed neck. "No I think I'll stay like this until I feel like getting off" I said confusing Ryou with my sudden change of Heart, and stayed in that position until the rest on the evening, content on sleeping on Ryou and suckling on his moonlit skin.  
  
Yami's Point of View  
  
'Hehe' I can't believe I actually caught Bakura like that...hehe I can imagine me in that position with that boy..Mmm.... Aww FUCK.. Please Ra don't tell me..." I thought swearing loudly while entering my room. I opened the lights and flopped down on my bed next to the sleeping boy.  
  
"I'm wondering what your name is.... And why you're with Marik's Clan...." I whispered softly my hands unknowingly tracing down his cheek and supple lips. "I hope you'll wake up soon.." I muttered my crimson eyes closing as sleep enveloped all my senses. A pair of violet eyes opened as soon as he was sure the person next to him was completely asleep.  
  
"Don't worry...., I'm already up" the boy with tri-colored hair whispered back getting off the bed.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Authoress: I know it's short ... AND HAD ABSOLUTELY NO M/M AND S/J  
  
But still can you forgive meh? i've been so busy lately... and I found no time to update this story.... *sigh* can't promise the next chapter will be longer though..... Gomen Nasi the next chapter will be up much sooner though alrights? Hehe  
  
I'm still very very sorryy......  
  
~~~~ Here are the Notes ~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do Not Own Yugioh  
  
Dedicated to Anime Crazed  
  
If someone who NEVER had a story dedicated to them TELL ME NOW OR I WILL STRANGLE YOUUUU ^^ oops.. Hehe just tell meh okays? I have lottss of stories that need a friendd ^^ hehe My Email Address is DivineQueen7242@yahoo.com and I promise that I will NEVER Make fun of anyyyy one who asks meh ^^ instead I'll be SUPER HAPPPYYYYYYY ^^ hehe  
  
Thanks to EVERYONEEE who reviewed ^^  
  
Sorry can't answer anymore reviews... explantion in the next chapter  
  
Authoress: I Know I promised the Lemon on Mediaminer would be put up soon.... But I'm finding it very hard to write a lemon ... _____ plus my friend said I'm a bad Lemon Writer *sniff* but don't worry the Lemon will be upp in like 1 week.. or so..... I needta learn more adjectivess ^^ hehe  
  
Please R/R even though I know I don't deserve any..... I've been really depressed for some reason and need some support... 


	9. Delay

Chapter 9: Delay  
  
Dedicated the Carmen5  
  
Authoress: Damn FF.net I can't write over 1000 words for this story or else sections get cut off ....,  
  
Thank you to everrryyone who reviewed ^^ I luv ya all  
  
To Sei Mong: I'm still working on your YMxYB story ^^  
  
YO PEOPLE WHO HATE LEMONS DO NOT READ A PART OF THIS CHAPTER I'LL WARN YOU WHEN IT COMES TO TAT PART, DO NOT REPORT MY STORY I WARNED FAIR AND SQUARE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Love Revealed  
  
Yugi's Point of View  
  
"Okay now to find Ryou and get outta here..." I mumbled quietly, looking in every different room, until I stumbled onto a room with blood splashed over the door and white painted doorknobs (Guess Whooo!?) 'Eep.... I hope Ryou isn't here..' I thought squeaking slightly when a drop of blood slid down the door.  
  
My hand placed over the knob and turned it slowly. "Mmm Bakura-kun... please I'm starving...." Ryou's voice echoed through the room as I peeked inside it. "Can I offer you some milk?" Another deeper voice answered with a tint of darkness in it. I gasped slowly when I looked inside.  
  
Ryou was stuck on the bed with the leader of our rival clan Ba- Bakura. "Ryo-Ryou?" I stuttered not believing the sight I witnessed. Ryou;s snowy white hair turned and I saw his face flushed, and surprised. "Yug- Yugi-kun?" he gasped out, half choking a moan out when Bakura slipped his hand under Ryou's pants.  
  
"Do you mind Yami? I'm busy here" Bakura snapped. "Bu-But I'm not Yami" I said confused. "No you aren't ... but I am" another voice said behind me. I turned around to see the other version of me. "Hmpfff you really are clever.... pretending to be asleep, well I guess you never knew I'm a lighter sleeper then you" Yami chuckled, twining his arm around my waist.  
  
"Good you got your toy back, now get out" Bakura snarled looking especially annoyed. "Bakura bu- Bakura crushed his mouth on Ryou's efficiently silencing him. "C'mon little one" Yami muttered pulling me out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ SEX SCENE ~ DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX SCENES AND DON'T YOU DARE REPORT ME, I ALREADY WARNED YOU  
  
Malik's Point of View  
  
I squeaked softly when I felt a sharp pain on my neck. My closed eyes snapped open. "Marik?" I whimpered softly, feeling to skilled hands trailing down my erm you know.. lower places.. "What do you think kitten?" Marik's voice asked straddling his naked body over mines. I stayed silent and tried to turn around, instead I felt a sharp pain cloud over my back.  
  
"Marik... My ass hurts" I whimpered trying to move again, but with the same results of pain. Marik snorted and replied "I fucked you for 5 hours straight, don't expect to be walking for 2 weeks." I sighed slowly and lied back down trying to ignore the butterfly kisses over my neck. "Stop it" I snapped pushing Marik's face away from mine. "Aww is kitten peeved? Does kitten wanna be fucked again?" Marik cooed softly, snickering.  
  
"Yes kitten wants to be fucked again master" I replied mockingly, yawning. "Well why didn't kitten say so?" Marik asked. A few seconds later I felt one of Marik's hands enter me, stroking my inner walls lightly. "No wait I was just-Mmm... I bit my lips to prevent my self from screaming when Marik pushed himself forcely inside me. "Kitten did this to himself." Marik whispered in my ears as I let out a small scream from the pain.  
  
Surprisingly Marik waited for me, unlike the second time we fucked. As soon as the pain cleared away and pleasure came, I arched my hips against Marik. Pushing his erect member deeper into me, a flash of white slashing its way through my vision. I could feel Marik's uneven panting on my shoulder, as he thrust deeper into me, making me scream in ecstasy.  
  
"Ra MARIK... HaRDER OnEgAii" I screamed arching my hips as Marik thrust into my entrance again, in time creating a smooth and steady beat. "I-I.. Mmm tRying to kitten ... but you to Damn Ugjhh TIGHT" Marik yelled giving up all gentle ways. Impatiently slamming his body against mines, a scream tearing through my throat. Soon a blissful warm feeling passing through my body like all the times we fucked and I knew my release was coming.  
  
"Marik" I whimpered softly, eyes closing as I felt Marik slam him self against me again his eyes completely shut as an exquisite expression passed through his face. A beautiful scream erupted from my throat, I couldn't take any more of it cuming onto the bed. "Aah. .. Kitten" Marik moaned thrusting into me one more time before his cum milked my insides.  
  
"Mm... you know I can never get tired of this" Marik mumbled as he collapsed on me, his own sweating body enveloping mines in warmth. "I might" I replied shortly snuggling against Marik comfortably.  
  
~ ENDD BWHAHAAHHAAHHA IF YOU HAVE BEEN SKIPPING THE LEMON NOW'S THE SPOT THAT'S VERY VERY SAFE ^^ ~  
  
~ Yugi's Point of View ~  
  
"Follow me little one" Yami mutterd pulling me away from the very disturbing sight. Yami slammed the door shut and began walking down the hall. "You can leave now" he said shortly. I pouted slightly and followed him to his room, to see Yami sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling. "You can leave" he said calmly.  
  
"Well I can't without Ryou" I snapped harshly at him. He stayed silent, his beautiful crimson eyes closing. "Alright then are you hungry?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: WEEEEE MY ... umm 5th lemonn ^^ bwhahahahahah tell me if it's good ^^ *goes to make sure all of her stories are saved* my completely Hopeless story was deleted *crying on the floor*  
  
Well I apologize fer the small cahpter it'll be updated soon ^^  
  
Pleas R/R 


	10. hi!

Ohayo minna-san  
  
It's been quite a while .... Ima sorry,..... but this story is discontinued .......  
  
~ formerly Aurora of the Moon  
  
PS: ......... if yu have anything to say feel free to email me at DivineQueen7242@yahoo.com or talk to me on aim Darkaznqueen718  
  
Ja Ne minna-san , thanks for all of yur support ! I luv yu all 


	11. Peace of Mind

Chapter 11: Peace of Mind  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own! Lol  
  
Now on wif da story ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Love Revealed  
  
Yugi's pov  
  
"You're the weirdest thief I ever met......." I muttered quietly, following him to the kitchen.  
  
"Hm? I am? Wonder why" he said calmly ,while taking some food and handing it to me.  
  
"I always thought you thieves where some kid of sexist or stalker or sex obsessed freaks" I mentioned casually , while Yami sweat dropped.  
  
"Eh... baka Bakura he gave us a bad name...... he's the only sex obsessed person in this clan" Yami muttered.  
  
"Honto ne? ..... oh ... poor Ryou......" I replied softly.  
  
"Ano .... What do yu mean by that.....?" Yami said  
  
"Well... if Bakura is a sex obsessed person and Ryou is stuck with Bakura then that must mean they are screwing like bunny rabbits now........... which is ......... not a good thing........."  
  
"Yugi .... Yur turning green" Yami pointed out  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY SHIT MARIK IS GONNA KILL ME !" (-_-;; foul language..)  
  
"Eh don't worry about it... I'm sure they didn't do anything ..........yet"  
  
"What .... What do yu mean by YET?"  
  
"Well..........um...... oh why are yu acting so warm Yugi? Before yu where trying to stab me"  
  
"Don't change the subject" I snapped  
  
"Well I am curious, I think that you might actually have a crush on me ne?" Yami said huskily , turning around from the table he was setting.  
  
".............."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura's Pov  
  
"Hm.... Well judging from the scream , I would say that Yami told yur little friend there that I'm a sex obsessed person" I pointed out to the boy who was pushed under my body weight.  
  
"Nani-nani?" Ryou squeaked innocently  
  
"But it isn't true at all , I may be a little obssessed but it's only when I have a little vixen in my bed, ... one like yu" I purred softly, watching Ryou's face turn completely red.  
  
"But don't worry, I won't take this too far.... So far, I like kissing yu , yur just so pleasinggg" I purred again  
  
"PERVET"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik's Pov  
  
"Fucking SHIt..... that was the second time.......... My poor ass..." I whimpered.  
  
"Heh yu enjoyed it though" Marik purred  
  
"Hell Ya..................... Bakura's gonna murder me"  
  
"Nah I was thinking about a treaty between us cuz yu know, the villagers are hiring warriors to protect them , and we get hurt fightling each other.... So yu know"  
  
"That would be a good idea........" I said softly  
  
"Yea I know that way I get the permission to screw yu 24/7"  
  
"In yur dreams yu perverted bum" I hissed as I felt a finger puncture my already sore entrance  
  
"What am I doing now huh?" Marik said watching in interest I as I began to moan softly  
  
"Shut up and continue"  
  
"As You wish my slut"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still Retired Aurora of the Moon: Heh short isn't it? But an interesting thing....  
  
Malik: If yur retired , stay retired yu BUM  
  
Still Retired Aurora of the Moon: ...Ano.... I never said I was retired, I just got disinterested in Yugioh duh, yu can still find me active in Naruto. My penname there is Hikariofdarkness, I'ma planning to write stories ...... as soon as I get my computer  
  
Malik: Yur a bum  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Shut it, anyways , I was reading some naruto fanfics and then something snapped in my head, as I was reading an outstanding ficcy wif really little reviews. I am sho lucky to have such a great ideas and nice dedicated readers...... so heres a lil........... this is the ending ......  
  
Disappointing ne?  
  
Lolx nah ima just kidding. Just the last chapter for this ficcy that I'm gonna write, I'll give this account away to any one who wants it or mayb I'll just keep it -_-;;  
  
........hm........... I'll just keep it...... lolx  
  
Erm ..... this is a poor excuz for a chapter isnt it....? | | | | |  
  
feel free to continue this story for me, I have finally made my decision  
  
I'm such an idiot and I'm sho mean to all the ppl who read my story, for that I apologize for everything I did  
  
Gomen Nasi 


End file.
